Containers fashioned from cardboard, boxboard and the like are well known in the art. In order to retain a commodity such as candy, pastry or the like, these boxes have a bottom, upstanding front and rear walls and sides, which collectively define an upwardly open container for the commodity. A top is commonly provided to close the container to protect the commodity during shipping, handling and storage.
To reduce the cost of manufacturing these boxes, it is well known to cut or stamp a box blank from a flat sheet of, for example, boxboard. The die used to stamp the blank also scores the blank along selected lines, curves, etc. to enable a person to easily fold the various portions of the blank along such scores into the three-dimensional container including a hinged top. Typical cake and pie boxes are of this nature.
For advertising purposes, it has been known to score the top of the box so that it can be folded to create an upstanding mast while at the same time revealing the contents of the container. Advertising logos, slogans, trademarks or the like can be imprinted on the top such that, when the top is in the mast position, such material is prominently displayed.
A problem with the foregoing mast display-type containers is that the resulting mast is not strong more specifically because of the designs now commonly used and therefore is easily toppled from the desired upstanding display position, concealing the advertising material while at the same time perhaps covering the goods in an awkward and unappealing manner. Heretofore, it is believed that those skilled in the art have not found an easy, inexpensive means by which the mast can be strengthened.